thecosbyshowwfandomcom-20200215-history
Sauvane Delanoë
| Row 2 title = Birthplace | Row 2 info = Paris, France | Row 3 title = Occupation | Row 3 info = Actress | Row 4 title = Years active | Row 4 info = 1983–present | Row 5 title = Character on The Cosby Show | Row 5 info = Rudy Huxtable | Row 6 title = Website/URL | Row 6 info = http://www.dsd-doublage.com/Com%E9diens%20VF/Sauvane%20Delano%EB.html }} Sauvane Delanoë (born on Jaunary 19, 1978 in Paris, France) is a French actress. She is best known for her childhood role as Rudy Huxtable on the French version of The Cosby Show, as Fievel Mousekewitz in the French version of An American Tail, and as Tanya Mousekewitz in both the French version of An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West and the French version of Fievel's American Tails. Personal life Sauvane Delanoë was born in Paris, France. She is the daughter of Nadine Delanoë, who is also an actress, and the mother of Ruben. She began her acting career when she was five years old. She is sometimes credited as Sauvane Delanoe, Sauvanne Delanoe, or Sauvanne Delanoë. Other French voice work * Annabelle Banks (Kathleen Munroe) in Beautiful People (TV series) (French version) * Baby Plucky Duck in Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs (French version) * Ben in Ben 10 (French version) * Blossom (season 1 to "Forced Kin" in season 4) in The Powerpuff Girls (French version) * Cera in The Land Before Time (1988 French dub) * Claire (Marla Sokoloff) in Desparate Housewives (TV series) (French version) * Coco Bandicoot in CTR (Crash Team Racing) (French version) and Crash Bash (French version) * Courtney (Clare Kramer) in Bring it On (French version) * Dr. Amanda Perry (Kathleen Munroe) in Stargate Universe (French version) * Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail (French version) * Fire in Batman: The Brave and the Bold (French version) * Frances Malone (Heather McComb) in Profiler (French version) * Grace Polk (Becky Wahlstrom) in Joan of Arcadia (French version) * Jake in Jake and the Neverland Pirates (French version) * Jamie Poyer (Amy Smart) in Scrubs (French version) * Jenny in Oliver & Company (French version) * Jo in Famous 5: On the Case (French version) * Joanie Hansen (Paula Cale) in Providence (TV series) (French version) * Kevin in Krypto, the Superdog (French version) * Kimberly Miller (Julia McIlvaine) in Normal, Ohio (French version) * Lucy Hatcher (Marla Sokoloff) in The practice (TV series) (French version) * Mackenzie Browning (Ashley Bashioum and then Kelly Kruger) in The Young and the Restless (French version) * Maggie (Meghan Ohry) in South Beach (TV series) (French version) * Marion (Katie Carr) in Dinotopia (TV movie) (French version) * Mary-Margaret in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (French version) * Parker Lee (Julie Gonzalo) in Veronica Mars (French version) * Quincy in Little Einsteins (French version) * Ronny Robinson (Caitlin Murphy) in Power Ranger: Operation Overdrive (French version) * Rose in Fable II (French version) * Roxy LeBlanc (Sally Pressman) in American Wives (French version) * Sarah in Ed, Edd, n' Eddy (French version) * Skippy in Animaniacs (French version) * Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (French version) and Fievel's American Tails (French version) * Taylor McKessie (Monique Coleman) in High School Musical 1 (French version) and 2'' (French version) * Tiya in ''Papyrus (TV series) (French version) * Wendy in Cuttin' Da Mustard (French version) External links * Category:Actors Category:Non-English Voice Actors Category:French Voice Actors